Farewell
by Vadnyl
Summary: The way how Twilight Princess could have ended. Midlink Oneshot. Contains spoilers.


Farewell

He did it.

He finally did it. After all those days running around Hyrule, fighting horrifying creatures, finding his way in amazingly complicated dungeons, Link struck his blade into his final goal- Ganondorf's heart.

Everything ended.

But Midna is gone. His dearest friend, that mischievous little imp who accompanied him all the way through his long adventure, is gone forever. The Master Sword Link held on to all his adventure slipped out of his fingers as he collapsed to the ground. Tears that had been held in his eyes flowed out uncontrollably. Zelda stood two steps away from him. She silently watched as the hero pounded the earth again and again with trembling fists.

He won world peace, but he lost the most important person in his life.

Zelda opened her mouth and was about to say something, but Link raised his head and looked at her straight in the eyes.

"Am I… Am I selfish?" He quietly asked. Tears were still rolling down his cheeks. Zelda had never seen the Hero like this before. Link's figure was always so strong and reliable, everyone ignored the fact that he was only a 17 year old boy. Including Zelda. She suddenly felt so guilty.

"No, Link. You are anything but selfish." Zelda slowly kneeled down, reached her gloved hand out to wipe away his tears. Her voice was soft. "You sacrificed so much to-"

"But I regretted. If Midna had to be gone in exchange for world peace, I'd rather… I'd rather let Ganondorf take over."

As the princess of Hyrule, she would have had a thousand come-backs to repel that ridiculous thought. But when she looked into the hero's confused and painful eyes, she couldn't say a word.

Instead, she looked away and stared into the horizon. Twilight is about to fall. It was her favorite time of the day. Midna's.

She didn't remember it being so bright though. Something was giving out very bright light.

Zelda stood up to take a better look. On the hill not far away, there were four balls of light floating in the air. They flashed into animal shapes for a second, shining bright light onto the hill, then vanished from thin air.

Link slowly stood up from the ground. He wiped his face roughly with both blood and dirt stained hands, and looked like he returned to his usual self. Except for the shaky voice that betrayed him, "Come, Zel- Your highness. Let's… tell everyone the good news."

Zelda didn't reply. Her eyes couldn't move away from what she's seeing on the hill.

Link followed her eyes. It was a… black bump on the hill. Wait, it could also be a person kneeling in a cloak, with his or her back facing them. He sensed something familiar.

 _Could it be…?_

Links feet took him towards the hill before he could think straight.

 _What if Ganondorf didn't manage to…?_

His footsteps are speeding up.

 _What if it's really-_

He started running. All the exhaustion from the battle seem to suddenly disappear. His mind is filled with that slight possibility.

Link finally reached the top of the hill. It was a person in a black cloak, and she's slowly standing up. She turned around.

Pale white and black skin, softly glowing turquoise patterns. Hair the color of the most beautiful sun-set, and those ruby red eyes glittering under the last bit of sunlight before dusk.

 _-her._

Looking at Link's stunned expression, Midna showed her usual impish smile, "What? Say something. Am I so beautiful that you have no words left?"

Link's eyes widened. That's her. She changed, but he would never forget this familiar voice. This goddess standing in front of him is his Midna.

A big grin appeared on Link's had never been happier in his 17 years of life. He rushed to her and embraced her tightly in his arms.

"Welcome back."

###############################################

Link's was stunned. He couldn't believe what Midna just did. He turned around and saw her running up the light stairs. She turned around and faced Link. _Smile, must smile._

"Link…"

 _Say it._

"I…"

 _SAY IT._

"…See you later."

She couldn't. Goddesses know how hard she's trying to keep that smile on her face. Midna doesn't want a sad farewell. Maybe giving him false hope is better.

Link's widened eyes slowly closed. He knew. He always knew. How could he selfishly keep a princess of a whole realm beside him? He just didn't think that this day would come so fast.

There's one thing he needed to say before she goes.

Link opened his eyes.

"Hey…Midna?"

Her lips trembled. _Don't call my name. Don't do anything. I can't hold this much longer._ The portal is starting.

Link raised his head to look up into Midna's eyes. He gave her his most heartwarming smile.

"I love you."

Midna's eyes widened. She couldn't pretend anymore. Tears burst out of her eyes. She started running down the stairs.

One step. Her feet are starting to turn into little bits of light. _No._

"I found you!"

Two steps. The portal is taking her away bit by bit. _Don't._

"Do I have to do everything for you?"

Three steps. _Just one more minute…. Just one._

"Quick… Take me to… Princess Zelda…"

Four steps. _Please, don't take me away._

"Will you come with me?"

Five steps. _I regretted. I don't want to go._

"Am I so beautiful that you have no words left?"

Midna jumped into Link's open arms, her legs already disappeared. He embraced her tightly, burying his head in her shoulders. He can feel her vanishing from his arms.

"I love you too, I love you too, I love you too, I-"

Link couldn't feel anything in his arms anymore. He reached out his hands, trying to grasp the bits of light swirling in the air, but even they flew into the portal. It closed the second after.

SMASH.

Link turned around as the last bridge connecting to the Twilight Realm burst into pieces. He fell to the ground on his knees and grabbed a handful of tiny mirror shards. Blood dripped down as they cut deeply into his palm, but he couldn't feel it. Link knows in his heart that the mirror could never be fixed again. His Midna is gone forever. He pulled a sad smile on his face.

"…I'll see you there, Midna."


End file.
